Girl and Boy equals FATE
by gotnoodles
Summary: During those ten days in the orphanage, he promised to come back for her in the near future. He leaves the girl with a sealed music box that can only be opened with his key. Fifteen years pass. The girl escapes hoping to find him with the very music box.


Hello there, fellow readers and friends!

Here is yet another new story!  
I hope we all enjoy it. However, you guys need to cut me some slack, because writing this type of story is new, and I mean very NEW to me. Go easy, yeah? Be sure to tell me your opinions, so I can improve a lot more as the story progresses!

With endless LOVE & PASSION,  
-gotnoodles

**Girl + Boy F.A.T.E.**

**Brief Summary:**

"The sky is blue.

The grass is green.

The flowers bloom.

The wind sings.

The moon is shy.

The cloud makes life.

The star gives hope.

The sun is bright.

We are destined to meet again,

with this treasured music box."

**Overall Summary:**

In the orphanage, he promised to come back for her in the near future. He gave her a sealed music box that can be opened only with his key. He left without another word. Fifteen years passed, but the boy hasn't come. She escapes hoping to find the boy with the only remembrance of him, the music box.

**Chapter One: 10 Days with You**

"Who are you?" This stranger asks.

Who am I? To myself, I also ask that very question. Who. Am. I. I do not know. My name has been long forgotten. They didn't call me by a name there. I had no name. I was referred to _The Girl. She. Her. That. You. _Who am I? What is my name? I am noone. I am a nobody. They know me as a being without a name. Except the Boy.

Who is the Boy? I do not know. He never told me his name. However, the only reason I exist now, is through him...

XOXO

"Hey, Girl. Watch where you're mopping. I almost tripped! Useless trash."

"Girl. Didn't you finish my dress? I told you I was going to wear it today! Thanks to you, I have to wear this torn up raggy-looking piece of garbage. Finish sewing it up today, or else I'm going to tell you on Mother."

"You, my fireplace is out of wood. I need you to get more from the basement. Oh, and Paris needs a bath. Make sure to wash her with warm water. If you get her sick, I will throw you out in the snow."

Snow. What is snow?

"Answer when I'm talking to you!"

I feel a blow on my cheek. Gravity works its best on me and throws me down on the solid floor. The sting on my face reaches to its climax. It is now burning with pain. Everything is flashing. Then again, there are no tears. I do not cry. I do not know how.

Giving all my strength on both of my knees, hands bolstered by the marble floor, I stand tall once again, keep my head low, and answer, "I am sorry. I will do as you tell me."

Meilin snorts and harshly brushes pass me. "Woops! Acc-i-dent." She gives me her sorry-innocent eyes as she kicks off the bucket filled with water. That darned dog, Paris, walks over to the empty bucket, sniffs for a moment, and releases her yellow stream of river. It runs all over the place from one corner to another. Just like that owner, she whimpers, gives her puppy eyes, and follows her master leaving no farther distance than a baby step. I can only say this underneath my breath. So, here I secretly swear with all my might.

_Curse you, Paris. May you perish, Paris. You cursed dog. May the Heavens curse you to your deathbed. Curse you, Paris. Curse you. Curse you. And curse you some more. Darn dog._

"Aww. Did my Paris do a little woo-woo? It's okay, Paris. She forgives you. It's only Her. Don't worry. Girl will give you a bath soon."

She picks the cursed dog up in her arms, and skips away humming a tune that is now dead in the hall.

I make my way over to the fallen bucket. The smell is hideously unforgivable. Such a small puppy, such a small puddle, but the outcome is such a terrible scent. I cover my nose, bend over, take out a rag, and slowly wipe it away. The wetness sinks in and comes in contact with my hand. I gag.

"Hey. For you." Although hesitant, I look up. This face is unfamiliar. I see him for the first time.

"Here." He places a bucket next to me that is completely filled with clean water.

"Why are you helping me?" I do not understand his kind deed. What does he want from me? What does he want me to do? What are his intentions?

"If you want me to clean your room, you should sign your name on the waiting list. It's right down this hallway. Go look on your left side, and you'll see a yellow billboard. Just press on the red button in the middle, record your name along with your room number. I'll get to your room as I go down the list." I finish my line and wait for him to make his way to the billboard. He doesn't make any movement. I am afraid I might have offended him. I am not sure if I should apologize. Why is he looking at me like that? Will I feel another blow?

His hand starts to rise. I flinch. He takes his hand back for a quick second, then pulls forward once again reaching for the cheek that has been slapped few minutes ago. Not knowing what else to do, I stay frozen in time. He touches it and the warmth spreads rapidly like a consuming fire. I feel nauseated. This feeling is unusual for me.

"Why do they make you do the dirty work?" he asks taking away his hand.

"It is my duty." I answer bluntly.

"Do they hit you every time you don't finish your duty at their desired time?"

"No..." I lie. Humans are not to be trusted. We do not know when they will turn their back on their fellow friends.

"Don't you ever want to escape this place?"

Escape? Like run away? Disappear? What is he asking? Why is he asking? I have never even been outside. I have never seen the outside world. They don't let me. They keep me locked in. They will come unlock the door early in the morning, and have me start the day day by making breakfast. Then all sorts of chores will be given to me. At night, they will come to lock me up again. I eat alone. I play alone. I sleep alone.

Ever thought of escaping? This place? To where? No. I cannot escape. I do not know how. I do not have the courage.

"You speak nonsense. You should leave. You must not get caught talking to me. You will be punished." I rush back to clean Paris' puddle using the water he filled up for me. Without facing him, I murmur a soft, "Thank you."

"Your name?" he asks. "Tell me, and I'll leave." He stands perfectly still where he is. I want to look up at him again. All I want to do is stare in once more into his captivating golden amber eyes. It is my first time seeing such marvelous eyes. It shimmers and twinkles like nothing I have ever seen before.

Getting a hold of myself, I tell him, "I do not have one. Just call me Girl."

His next line catches me off guard. "Everyone is born with a name. You have a name." I want to believe him, but how can I ever know my name? I wasn't left with a name. "I will come visit you tonight." He says his last sentence then walks away to the opposite direction.

My heart starts to fail obeying me. It beats faster and faster without a good enough reason. Why? I am not afraid. I am not infuriated. "Stop beating fast." I place my left hand over the heart and command. "Why are you not listening to me? I am your master." And it keeps on going.

xoxo

_Everyone is born with a name. You have a name._ Darn. His words do not leave me. As I do the laundry, the words keep repeating in cycles like this laundry machine. An orphanage to even have a machine like this, it is unbelievable. They tell us this place is the most well-known orphanage all over the states. We provide healthy food, clean beds, seperate rooms, education, special services, and much more. If one should say, it is more like a private school.

However, in order for the kid to stay in such an orphanage, the parents have to "pay up". As one can see, this orphanage is not like any other ones. Only certain chosen kids could stay here while their parents are long gone on a trip, moved to another country, divorced, and other rare cases where they need to leave their sons and daughters.

In my case, my parents have just left me on the doorstep of this place. It obviously means they couldn't pay the price, but wanted me to have a good living. I would not have minded living in the poorest shelter home.

Due to the fact I was _uninvited_ as an orphan, I am here as a maid. To be more specific, I am a slave.  
How I got here, I understand. They could have at least...named me.

"Hey, Girl! Did you clean my room today?" Meilin comes up to me with a clenched fist. With those fury eyes, she looks like an angry boar causing trouble in the fields.

"Yes, I cleaned it not too long ago." I answer with my head bowed.

"Where did you put it?" Her voice raises.

"I'm sorry?" Where did I put what? "Are you having another stomach ache, Meilin?" Every time she makes senseless remarks, she is usually sick. She mutters words that have no actual meaning. I guess she is sick, probably a stomach ache. I observed her eating a tad bit more during lunch.

"Why are you changing the subject? You took it! Say it!" She takes a hold of my collar. As her grip gets stronger, I see that her knuckles are popping out. "You took my pink pearl necklace, didn't you? You scum!"

Pearl? What is pearl? I have seen pink before. It is the light cheeky color from Meilin's flower that is embroidered in her bandana, but what is pearl? Is it a color? Wait. If it is pink pearl, that means the necklace has two colors?

She starts to shake me. Her grip is choking me, but I cannot make a sound. I cannot let this matter get to Mother.

"What the... What are you doing?" I open my eyes. I see him again. It is the boy with the beautiful eyes.

Meilin lets go instantly. "H-hi. This, uh, th-this is n-nothing." She stutters. This makes me look at her. The same Meilin, the very feared and respected Meilin in this orphange, shows kindness in front of this boy. Why? Now that I see her face closer up, it has turned into that cheeky color from Meilin's bandana. It is pink. I knew it.

"Your face." I speak up. She covers it. "You are sick, Meilin. Let me take you to the infirmary." I try to take a hold of her hand, but she slaps it.

"I-I'm not sick, idiot. Get away from me!" But it's pink. I lightly touch it with one of my hands. "Get your dirty hand away from me!" She pushes me. I lose my balance and trip over my own foot. I can see the ceiling, the chandelier in the middle, and once again, his eyes. His eyes?

I land onto something soft, and it picks me back up. His arms...

"Girl, what are you doing? Get away from him, now!" Meilin hits some sense back into me. I stand on my own two's once again, free from his grasp. Once again, I feel that this heart is failing me. It thumps louder and louder.

"That pink pearl necklace you're looking for, it's in your pocket." He says. He later points to Meilin's right pocket from her so-called raggy dress. In my opinion, it's far better than what I am currently wearing. She looks down and gasps. "How! How did this get here?" And she gives her uneasy smile that it makes me puke inside. Honestly, Meilin is beautiful in my opinion, but with that cold wicked personality, I can only see her as a demon.

"Well, let's go." Surprised, I flinch as he takes my hand. He continues, "Let's make these ten days worth it, because that's all the time I have left...with you."

Like a prince, he takes me away. Due to his burning hands, mine also catches on fire. I let the flames burn. He whispers, "You haven't seen the outside world, have you?" I shake my head. "Let me be your eye. I will teach you one thing day after day." He is a being not to be trusted. Even so, I am already lured in. It seems to me that he is only the only hope in my life. I want to trust him. I want to believe him.

"The sky is blue," he says tightening his grip.

And that was...our first day together.

* * *

That's it for right now. What do you think?

Be my fan. Be my critic. I welcome _thee _with a bright smile and a warm hug. Fasho'.

Also, I'm totally cool with anonymous reviewers, but there are times I also would like your email addresses. No, I'm not some stalker (hopefully). You guys leave reviews, but I have NO way to reply back. I'm the type of person who needs to show her GRATITUDE, so if it's okay with you folks, at least leave an email address next to your anonymous pen name.  
That would be all.

Once again, thank you so very much! TOODLES!

with endless LOVE & PASSION,  
-gotnoodles


End file.
